Into their world
by violets117
Summary: violet and cheyenne just met, both were obsessed with the same show. so what happens when they both get sucked into that world and become divided between dib and zim? well, read to find out. Rated T for violence, and well, it's invader zim. it's bound to be creepy.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! new story yay! my awesome friend cooltreeko and i have decided to write a story together, and this is the result! i'm not sure if this will work out, it's more just a beta test than anything :/ anyways, enjoy, leave a review idk. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own invaderzim or any characters other than my own, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Violet looked around and sighed with relief.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked as she filled the desk with cream cheese. Cheyenne chuckled and nodded as she placed the toothpaste in between the oreo's and took out it's original cream. The teacher had a strange obsession with oreos, and Cheyenne had come up with the plan to replace the cream with toothpaste, while violet filled the desk with cream cheese, knowing it was the teacher's weakness. Violet sighed and finished the job then threw away all evidence. Cheyenne finished shortly after and giggled as the two climbed out the window. It was seven-thirty a.m. on Tuesday. Violet let out a small smile as she walked around the school, Cheyenne at her side and entered the cafeteria.

The day went on smoothly, violet talked to friends, ate breakfast and went to class.

Violet P.O.V.

I smiled as I walked into the room and sat. the teacher had yet to arrive. Cheyenne entered shortly after and sat in her seat on the other side of the room. I opened my notebook and inspected my latest drawing of zim. I was proud of my fandom, in fact, I never left home without my Gir jacket I bought a few years back. Invader zim. I had based my entire life off the show, and never let go. Why would i? I looked at Cheyenne and smiled. She and I had met at the mall a few days ago, well not really met, we knew each other, we just weren't friends. She loved the show as much as I did, and we got along because of it. Other than her, the only friend I had was Anna, but she had other friends. I pulled out my pencil and began adjusting lines on my drawing as I listened to students around me chat. I was a freshman in highschool, everything was new and different. I grinned happily as I heard the student's loud chatting turn into silence. I heard chairs shuffling on the ground and knew that the teacher was here. The room was silent except for the sound of clacking high heels walking to the front of the room. The teacher sat and opened her cookie jar, something routine for her. Eat a cookie, then talk. She took a bit of the oreo and moments later spit it out in a fit of coughing. The class giggled, and I couldn't help but join them. "Who did this?" she cried loudly as she tossed the cookie in a trash bin next to her and opened the drawer of her desk to get her detention slip. She reached in as she eyed everyone in the class and gasped as she pulled her hand back out. It was covered in thick, cream cheese. She cursed under her breath and used her other hand to pick up the phone on her desk. She held the phone with her neck and used her hands to dial in the number. Moments later, the principal arrived with a disk in hand. I gulped and looked to Cheyenne. She was frozen stiff. I looked back at the principal as he inserted the disk to the teacher's laptop and started up the smart board. He pressed the play button and my eye's widened in horror as my bright green jacket, along with cheyenne's purple sweater were shown on screen. The teacher glared at me nd the principal glared at Cheyenne. We exchanged glances and gulped.

"Violet, Cheyenne. Office. Now" the principal hissed as he marched out of the room. I groaned and stood to my feet then tucked my notebook back into my satchel before following.

"I know you two know what you've done. So let's just get this over with. Three days of in-school-restriction, and two months of detention." The principal said in his usual monotone voice. I opened my mouth to protest, but shut it when he sent me a death glare. Cheyenne looked to be on the verge of tears, but despite my uncertainty earlier, the whole prank had been my idea. I was used to getting in trouble. Though this would be the first time it was my fault. Normally, when people get into trouble, they find a way to blame me and get home free. I sighed and nodded.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY.

* * *

I sighed and sat in my seat. The detention teacher was a young girl who looked to be around twenty. She had her feet kicked up on the desk and she was typing away on her phone. Cheyenne sat next to me and I smiled. "Should've thought about security huh?" I asked sheepishly. She nodded and giggled a bit. After about ten minutes of passing notes, I finally said something to Cheyenne.

"So why do you prefer zim over dib?" Cheyenne grinned evilly, and I suspected she was entering "Fan girl mode".

"He's an alien! And he's so much cooler. I mean, dib's just insane and his head is big, but zim is cool"

"True zim's an alien, but dib's not insane! And his head isn't big! It's a cartoon, everyone's head is big"

"Meh, I'll always be a zim girl"

"Suit yourself"

The teacher stood and stretched then walked to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked curiously. "Bathroom" the teacher said nonchalantly. She exited and me and Cheyenne shrugged. Everything was silent.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I looked at violet and smiled. This was my first time getting in trouble, but it didn't matter to me. it was exciting and I knew there was a chance of getting caught. Violet smiled back and we sat there quietly for a while. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the teacher's desk collapsed into the ground. I stared in wonder and gasped when a portal appeared in place of where the desk should be. Violet gasped and hopped to her feet. "What's happening?" I asked loudly over the sound the portal was making. Violet shrugged and looked to me. I squinted at the portal and gasped at what I saw.

"Is that dib?!" I questioned as I tilted my head. Violet gasped and grabbed her satchel then ran into the portal screaming "GERONIMO!" my eyes widened as I realized she was gone. I picked up my bag and chased after screaming "Wait for me!"

Everything was dark. I squinted my eyes at the bright light and sat up. I was sitting on top of violet. she moaned in pain and I jumped off of her. "I think you broke my spine" she moaned as she sat up. I grinned and jumped on her again, making her squeal. I looked around, a smile on my face and gasped when I spotted him. He was sitting in his desk, twiddling his thumbs in boredom. Then it hit me. I looked around some more and my grin faded and turned into a look of shock. I blushed in embarrassment and turned to the teacher. We were in a class room all right. But not just any class, zim's class. I turned back to violet and she looked just as shocked. I stood up awkwardly and dusted myself off. The teacher slithered to the front of the room and stood in front of me. I gulped and looked around anxiously for an exit. "Who are you?" she hissed. I smiled innocently and looked to violet for help.

Violet P.O.V.

I smiled and hopped to my feet.

"My name is violet! this is Cheyenne! We're new here!" mrs. Bitters glared at me then pointed to the desk that was broken behind us. "What was that portal then?" she croaked. I smiled and thought of the best explanation. "My soon-to-be-dad made it for me! he's a famous scientist ya know?" the class stared in curiosity and I continued. "His name is professor membrane!" dib gasped and I grinned at him. Cheyenne looked lost so I continued. "He made us a portal so we wouldn't be late. We were up all night helping our mom and him plan a date! She's smart too!" I lied. I looked down to my now cartooned Gir jacket then back up to zim. he seemed very lost and confused. I looked to him and smiled. "Oh, this? I got it from a friend!" I smiled. Mrs. Bitters frowned and returned to her desk. Cheyenne glared at me as mrs. Bitters talked to someone on the phone. I smiled and hoped for the best. After a few minutes, mrs. Bitters hung up and pointed at me. "You! You'll sit next to dib!" I grinned and took my seat as the children of the class whispered. "And you! You'll sit next to zim!" mrs. Bitter pointed at Cheyenne and she sat down. Mrs. Bitters looked at us like we were crazy for knowing zim and dib but shrugged it off. She looked at the desk and a circle in the ground appeared, then the broken desk disappeared into the ground. I shrugged and looked to Cheyenne. Dib leaned over and tapped my shoulder. "So, my dad made that for you?" he questioned. I tilted my head. "Of course he did, he does cool stuff like that all the time! Hey, you're his clo- kid dib right?" dib smiled sadly and nodded. "He mentions you and some girl named gaz all the time" dib smiled and then frowned. "So, your mom is dating my dad?" I nodded.

We talked for about ten minutes until mrs. Bitters stood up. "Class, it's time for art. Everyone to the tables in the back. Groups of four." She hissed. Everyone but Cheyenne and I moaned. I hopped to my feet and followed dib to the back. I saw Cheyenne smile and sit next to zim. I chuckled at how annoyed he seemed. I turned to dib and grinned. "I'm good at art" I said happily. Dib nodded and looked away in thought. Mrs. Bitters snapped her fingers and paper and pencils dropped from the ceiling. Cheyenne's eyes widened and I frowned. "Woah" Cheyenne whispered. "You get used to it" dib said to me as he began drawing. "Dib! Violet! move to zim's table! I said four to a table" mrs. Bitters hissed. Dib moaned and I quickly moved. Zim glared at me as I sat and I frowned. "What are you looking at, space-boy?" I hissed. Zim's eyes widened in horror and he looked around nervously. "Space-boy? Zim is a perfectly normal worm-baby" zim said as he attempted to calm himself. "We aren't worm-babies" I said quietly as I began drawing. "Violet! quit picking on him! He's only got a skin condition!" Cheyenne said defensively. Dib and zim stared at her and I slapped her on the back of her head. "Ouch!" she hissed in pain. I frowned at her and she realized her mistake. Dib and zim exchanged glances and then began drawing.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY.

Skool passed quickly and we all filed out of our classes. Cheyenne had attempted talking to zim all day, and failed. I walked next to dib down the steps, smiling my smile faded when I realized we had nowhere to go. I quickly ditched dib and snatched Cheyenne from zim. zim sighed with relief and rushed home.

"Cheyenne, where do we go now?" I asked as I pulled her by a tree and hid there.

"I dunno, I hadn't thought that far" she admitted sheepishly.

"Just be careful not to let them know we aren't from here, I don't feel like getting dissected"

"I won't, unless zim's doing it" she joked. I face-palmed and began following dib.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I rushed off.

"I have business to attend to with dib, we do need a place to stay after all!" I yelled back.

* * *

**and that, is chapter 1! it might get changed later, if it is, i'll let you know in the second chapter! anyways, until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I frowned as I stared at the house. Quietly, I knocked on the door. Moments later, dib answered the door. He smiled and moved aside to let me in. "Why did you knock? Your mom's already here" dib said happily. "S-she is?" I asked in curiosity. Dib nodded and I entered. I gasped when I saw the red-headed woman sitting on the couch, her arm around membrane. She smiled and waved at me. she was tall, thin, and she wore glasses. I smiled nervously and sat on the couch. "Oh, hi sweety!" she greeted. I instantly knew her accent was fake. 'She' wasn't even a girl. Though his accent was okay, I guess. I squinted before saying hi back. "Can I talk to you for a sec, _mom_?" I asked as I stood up. 'She' nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, who are you?" I asked impatiently. 'She' sighed and pulled 'her' wig off, revealing- "Oh my god… it's you" I said in shock as he smiled. It was Jhonen. THE jhonen. "I thought I'd help you get a place to stay" he said as he scratched the back of his head. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Okay, but what are you going to do after we get a place to stay? And why are we even here?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm going on a 'business trip' and I can't tell you yet" he said as he put his wig back on. I smiled slightly and followed.

"So, I'm going on a business trip tomorrow! Do you think my two sweet angels could stay here with you until I get back?" jhonen said in his girly accent. Professor membrane turned to dib, who nodded and then back to me. "Sure, she seems like a nice girl, I'm sure she'll get along with my insane son and daughter" membrane said as he stood up and picked me up. I smiled and he set me back down.

"Great! I'll go get Cheyenne!" I said as I walked to the door.

"Uh, violet? she's sleeping over at a friend's place tonight" jhonen said as he walked to the door.

"She is? Zim…" I said as I face-palmed. Dib's eyes widened.

"WHO KNOWS WHAT HORRIBLE EXPERIMENTS HE'S DOING ON HER?" he screamed as he grabbed his coat. I smiled and pulled him back as he tried to rush out the door. "Dib, trust me. Cheyenne will be fine" I said as I let him go and sat back down. Dib nodded and blushed, then sat back down.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I smiled as I played with Gir. We had been messing with this pig for over an hour and zim still hadn't noticed I was here.

"LETS PLAY WITH THE MONKEY!" Gir squealed. I smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Gir passed out on the floor. I frowned and picked him up, then laid on the couch.

* * *

BACK TO VIOLET.

* * *

I smiled as I pressed random buttons. Gaz was winning, but I knew I could beat her. I grinned happily as her character died and the writing 'YOU WIN. YAY.' appeared on my screen. Gaz sighed and dropped the controller. "Okay, I'm bored" gaz said as she stood and walked upstairs. I hopped off the couch and followed her upstairs. She went into her room and slammed the door. I sighed and knocked on dib's door. "Hey dib, whatchya doing?" I called as I peeked my head in the door. He sat at his desk, typing away and talking. It was then that I realized there were several floating monitors surrounding him.

_"Must be the swollen eyeballs" _I thought as I slowly shut the door and walked back downstairs. I sat on the couch and laid down.

I woke up with a head ache. The room was quiet, other than the sound of what I assumed was bacon frying. I sat up and moaned as I rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock. 9 a.m. "What day is it?" I asked aloud as I stood up and stretched. "It's Saturday" dib answered as he walked into the room. I frowned when I saw him. "why aren't you wearing your jacket?" I asked. Dib smiled and pointed at me. I looked down and saw his jacket draped around me. Instantly, my fan-girl mode activated and I cuddled the jacket while rolling around on the floor. I stopped when I realized dib was staring. "Ahem" I coughed as I stood up and put my arms through the jacket. "This is mine now" I said as I rushed into the kitchen. Dib sighed and followed.

* * *

MEANWHILE.

* * *

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I sat up in and yawned. The house was cold. I looked around and rubbed my eyes. Gir was gone. It was then that I realized where I was. I jumped to my feet and pulled out my cell-phone. I dialed violet's number and looked around as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Violet! where are you?"

"Didn't you know we were staying at dad's place?"

"You pulled it off?"

"Yeah, I had a little help, I'll tell ya about it when you come over"

"I don't know where dib lives!"

"If you yell, you'll wake up zim"

"How did you-"

"Jhonen."

"Serious?"

"Yep. Just hurry up and come home"

"Kay" I hung up and put my cell away. Suddenly I heard the elevator rising and zim yelling. I jumped behind the sofa and hid.

"Gir! What have I told you about leaving turkeys in the lab- Gir? He' not here… Gir!" zim yelled as he marched into the room. I felt a sneeze coming on and I panicked.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Uh-oh.

"What?" zim asked in confusion as he looked around.

"COMPUTER! Run a scan on the base." Zim commanded.

"Sir. One unrecognized bio-signature has been detected. Intruder alert!" the computer said loudly. I flinched and jumped up then ran for the door. Before I could comprehend what was happening, zim's computer had picked me up and zim was staring at me. As soon as I saw his eyes out of disguise, fan-girl mode, was activated. I pried the metallic arms off of me and glomped zim. "Gah! What the- COMPUTER GET IT OFF OF ME!" Zim screamed as he attempted to free himself. The metallic arms pried me off him and I jumped and ran out the door, towards dib's house.

Violet P.O.V.

I yawned and munched on the bacon. Dib glared at me, silently begging for his jacket back. I smiled and shook my head. Dib sighed and ate his bacon sadly. I grinned at my tiny victory. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I hopped to my feet. "It's Cheyenne!" I said as I ran to the door. I opened the door and frowned. "Oh, hey Gir" I greeted. Gir smiled then gasped when he saw my Gir jacket on under dib's jacket. "Your me?" Gir questioned. "Uh, no.. I just have a jacked like your suit" I explained as I petted his head. Gir smiled and handed me a box then skipped down the sidewalk. I frowned and opened the box. Instantly I knew it was meant for dib when it shot out two large metallic arms that wrapped around me and squeezed tight. I yelped and dib rushed into the room. "Zim!" dib yelled as he rushed to my aid. He pried the arms off and we both shoved them back into the box. I smiled when dib threw the bow out the door. "So, zim sent that right?" I asked as dib sat on the couch. "Yep" dib replied. I smiled and sat next to him.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I walked up the steps to dib's house and opened the door. Violet was asleep on the couch and dib was watching T.V. "Hi" I said as I shut the door. Dib smiled and waved. "Hey" he said quietly. "How long has she been out?" I asked as I sat next to dib. "About ten minutes" dib said as he flipped through the channels. I smiled and jumped on violet. She squealed and coughed as I pounced on her. Dib frowned and sat back, knowing I wouldn't stop. It was strange, we barely knew each other, yet I was so comfortable with her. I smiled when she punched my arm and shoved me off. "What was that for?" she hissed as she rubbed her stomach. "I dunno" I said as I shrugged. "I was bored" I admitted sheepishly. "I hate you" she said sarcastically as she climbed to her feet. I stood up and smiled. "So, what do we do now?" I asked.

Suddenly, the door burst open and zim entered. He glared at dib then turned to me. my eyes widened and I gulped. Dib jumped to his feet and the two engaged in the normal insulting and 'I'll stop you' bull shit.

Violet P.O.V.

I frowned as dib and zim yelled.

"I don't know what you're planning! But I'll stop you!" dib yelled.

"Doubt it dib-monkey!"

"Now I'm a monkey?"

"Yes, now move! Zim is not here for you!" zim hissed as he shoved dib aside and grabbed Cheyenne. I yawned and sat back as he ran off with her. She fan-girled and dib yelled something then ran off after zim. I sighed and stood up to follow.

* * *

LATER AT ZIM'S BASE… AND STUFF.

* * *

I picked up Gir and threw him at zim's head. Zim yelled and hit the wall. I yawned of boredom and grabbed Cheyenne then dragged dib out by his collar. "Let's go. We're done" I said as I dragged them into the elevator.

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE ZIM! I AM ZIM!" zim yelled dramatically.

"I know you are" I said as I flipped him the bird. Dib and Cheyenne gasped and I smiled.

The elevator rose to the top level of the house and I stepped out. Cheyenne sighed as I dragged her by her collar. Dib just followed me mumbling things like 'we could expose him right now' or 'I had him cornered' "Sure dib, sure" I said as I walked towards the door. "He's an alien!" Dib yelled dramatically. "We know" Cheyenne said as she face-palmed. "How did you know?" dib asked as he raised an eyebrow at us. I gulped and mentally slapped Cheyenne. Cheyenne frowned and I decided to take this one. "It's obvious dib, green skin, no ears, no nose.." Dib seemed satisfied. "Oh okay" he said as he grinned and followed us home.

* * *

**Chapter two! yay! special shout out to randomirkenderp and invader zora for being the first two to review, means alot! thanks guys! until next time! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's Cooltreeko! Violet117 was kind enough to allow me to upload my chapters on her account, so, here's my chapter! :)**

Cheyenne's POV

I sighed. My butt started to burn after all this dragging.

"Um, could I walk on my own?" I groaned, and growled after a minute of no response, just the chattering of Violet and that Dib-monkey. I repeated a bit louder, and huffed.

"You had a bigfoot in your _garage?!_" Violet fake gasped.

"Yeah! He was using MY BELT SANDER!" Dib said over dramatically.

"OH MY GOD! BIGFOOT!" I shrieked at a moving bush

"WHERE!?" Dib shrieked. I pointed off to a bunch of bushes, and dib jumped into the bushes.

"I'LL GET MY BELT SANDER BACK BIGFO- AHHHHH! A DOG PEED ON ME!" Dib screamed the last part in disgust. Violet dropped me, and she gave me a glare that burned the bone. I bolted up and ran in the direction of Dib's house.

"MY PLAN WORKED!" I shrieked.

Violets POV

I glared at Chey as she ran off into the sunset. I so badly wanted to strangle her, but I had a Dib to attend to.

"Aww man! I look like I peed my pants!" Dib yelled in frustration. I looked at him, and it did look like he peed on himself! I bit my tongue, to hold back a laugh.

"Go ahead! Laugh!" Dib hissed. I sobered up and shook my head no. He sighed.

"Lets go home for you can change, and I can strangle Cheyenne."

"Sounds good to me . . . " Dib sighed.

I opened the door.

"Dib, did you piss your pants?" I heard Gaz laugh. Dib groaned.

"A dog peed on him." I hissed. Gaz began to laugh her head off! Steam was practically pouring off of me!

"I'M SERIOUS YOU DEMON CHILD!" I shrieked, and then quickly covered my mouth. I startled her enough for her to drop her new GS5. I gasped as the screen cracked. Oh my god! I just broke her GS5! I swallowed and backed up slowly. She stood up, and stalked toward me with clenched fists.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I heard a familiar voice scream as something fell from the ceiling.

"FAT PIG!" I heard Gaz hiss as she shoved off Cheyenne off of herself. I smiled and laughed as Gaz tackled and began to beat Cheyenne. Well, at least Gaz is getting my revenge for me. My eyes widened when Chey flipped Gaz off of her, and tried to run away. She fell on her face as Gaz grabbed her ankle. Gaz began to use both fists on Cheyenne. I've had enough.

"Gaz! I think you proved your point!" I said as I tried to pry her off of Chey. I managed to pull a steaming Gaz off of her, and she stormed off to her room. I gasped at how bad she beat Chey. Her face was so misshapen I couldn't recognize her, and her arms were curled and shriveled! How stupid was I?! Her face gradually began to take shape again, and her arms began to straiten. In a few minutes, she looked perfect!

"You're welcome!" She hissed as she stood up. I sighed in relief.

I turned around to a blushing Dib. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek, and he turned scalet. I giggled.

Cheyenne's POV

I groaned as I watched Violet kiss Dib.

"I call the couch!" I said extra loud.

"Awww!" Violet whined and pounted. I grinned evilly.

I sighed as Violet and Dib walked out the door. I'm stuck with Gaz now! I swallowed when I heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Just me and you..." I turned around and looked at Gaz as she began to pop her knuckles. I panicked and I jumped through a magically open window.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWIT!"

I dashed towards Zim's house.

Violet's POV

Me and Dib were at the local mall. My eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ADORABLE!" I squealed as I dashed into the Pet-Parlor. I picked him up and hugged an adorable kitten! He was a brown and white kitten with one blue eye, and a green eye.

"Mew!" the kitten meowed in delight.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S ADORABLE!" I squealed and dashed to the cash register.

"How much?!" I demanded

I was in the food court, with a kitten stuck in my Gir hoodie pocket. I was eating nacho's, and sneaking a occasional chip to the kitten.

"What are we going to do with a _kitten?!_" Dib whispered.

"I don't know, but I need him!" I simply stated. He sighed and face palmed himself. He looked at me completely unamused.

"Whaaaat?" I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." he sighed in defeat.

Cheyenne's POV

I arrived at Zim's house. I cautiously walked across his lawn, and I opened the door. I snuck in.

**THUNK! THUD!**

"Owww!" I groaned. I sat upright and I saw a green dog.

"GIR!" I squealed. Fangirl mode activated, and I attached myself to Gir and I began to Bear-Hug him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gir screamed. I released and looked at him weird.

"SHE ALL MY TACOS!" Gir shrieked. I looked at him like he grew a second head. I didn't even see any tacos!

"GIVE ME BACK MY TACOS!" Gir shrieked as he grabbed my shirt and began to shake me like a rag doll. I somehow spotted a broken taco on the floor.

"I KNOW WERE YOUR TACOS ARE!" I screeched. He dropped me and tackled me.

"I love you!" Gir squealed and huggled me. Sure, he was funny and cute in the show, but in person, no.

"NOW WERE ARE MY TACOS!" He screamed and began to shake me again. I pointed to the floor. He squealed and quickly ate it. I dashed to the kitchen and flushed myself, trying to get away from that nut!

Violet's POV

"Uh, I don't think that's edible!" I heard Dib worry. Psh!

"They are BLUEBERRIES!" I said for the billionth time. I heard him sigh. I picked of all berries off of the bush, and ate them.

_~A few minutes later~_

"DIB! Why are you puuuurrrple?"

"What?! I'm not purple!" he said while looking down at his grape colored body. I laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shrieked as a HUGE butterfly attacked me!

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" I shrieked and squirmed on the ground. The butterfly was trying to take off with me. I was kicking and screaming.

"VIOLET! CALM DOWN!" I heard Dib's voice yell. I looked at the source and the sound came from the Butterfly!

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DIB GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" I screamed with my eyes closed.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT YOUNG LADY?!" I heard a man scream. I opened my eyes, and Dib was standing there.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO HER YOU PERVERTED IDIOT?!"

"N-nothing sir! I was trying to get her to stand up!" Dib pleaded.

I wobbly stood up and clung to Dib's arm. "D-Dib? Is the butterfly gone?" I nearly bursted into tears. The butterfly almost got me!

I looked at the man, and he raised an eyebrow at me. He hopped back into his truck, and drove off. I looked at Dib.

"I-is the butterfly gone?"

"Yes." he mumbled. I sighed in relief, and I picked up my kitten. Dib headed to who knows where, with me following.

"Hey!" I looked around to look for the source of the squeaky voice.

"Down here!" I looked down around the ground. Where in the hell is that voice coming from?!

"YO! THE PIKACHU!" I looked at my arms, and there was a pikachu! My eyes bugged out.

"_P-pikachu?!" _I said in wonder.

"Yeah! FEED ME!" he squeaked. I dug around in my hoodie, and I pulled out a energy bar. I fed it to him. He burped, and sparks flew off his cheeks. I giggled and rubbed his forehead.

"How can you be so adorable?!" I squealed, earning a weird look from Dib.

Cheyenne's POV

I was wandering around his lab, sucking on lemonade that the computer kindly gave me. I noticed there was a open door. I peeked in and I saw a snoozing Zim. I dropped the lemonade and tackled him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. I was hanging onto him and I snuggled his head. He was running around banging himself into everything, trying to get me off. I grinned evilly, and I still had him in a vice grip!

"You can NEVAH get rid of me!" I said evilly. He stopped panicking, and snapped his fingers. I felt a pair of metal claws pry me off of Zim. I pouted and I squirmed. Zim walked up to me.

"You're a big pain to Zim!" he hissed. I simply shrugged. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"What kind of food do you like?" Zim asked with aggravation in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in the chair across from a gagging Zim.

"I didn't have to have bacon . . . " I sighed.

"Just . . . EAT IT!" he shrieked, as he ran off to barf for the 3rd time. I gagged it down, since Gir put only god knows what in it. I had to admit that it tasted horrible. I watched as Gir set another heaping plate of bacon in front of me. I groaned.

"Um . . . Gir? I am full of all your delicious bacon, can I, uh . . . take it home for later?" I said and smiled. I silently begged that he wouldn't freak out like when I declined the second plate. He looked upset, and his eyes were watering.

"I'll eat one more." I said, trying to sound happy. I gagged down another piece of bacon and somehow managed to swallow it. He squealed with delight and jammed the rest of the nasty bacon into a giant bowl.

"Uh, what was your new ingredient?" I said, and instantly regretted it.

"Cow pies!" I felt myself turn green, and I shared the trash can with Zim. I staggered backwards and fell on my rear.

"You fed me shit-covered bacon?!" I half yelled.

Gir looked at the ground with tears in his eyes. I sighed.

"Okay Gir, I'm sorry I yelled... Cow pies can kill people. Or make them so sick they go into a coma" I lied, "that could have happened to me..."

"I'M SO SORRY STEVE!" He tackled me, and began to bear hug my neck.

"I... can't... breath!" I managed to gasp. He let go, and began to cry hysterically.

"It's okay, I think I will be okay..." I sighed.

**Violets POV**

"AH! GET BACK HERE PIKACHU!" I screamed as Pikachu began to climb the curtains. I jumped up and snatched him off the shredded curtain.

"Awww... I was having so much fun!"

"OH MY GOD! THOSE ARE WORTH 50 DOLLARS!" I heard Dib scream. I turned to a fuming Dib, and I hugged a squirming Pikachu to my chest.

"I KNEW that we shouldn't have gotten that kitten!" Dib yelled. I frowned

"But it's Pikachu!" I protested.

"I knew you shouldn't have eaten those berries either..." Dib mumbled.

"What berries?"

"You don't remember?!" Dib said with irritation in his voice. I shook my head no. I mean, I wouldn't be stupid enough to eat wild berries, would I? I sighed and yawned.

"You should relax and lay down." Dib sighed, the irritation leaving his voice. I thought about it. I was tired, and ready to curl up on the floor, yet I wanted to play with pikachu. I looked down at Pikachu, and he was asleep in my arms. I looked at the couch, at a irritated Gaz.

"Follow me" Dib said, and walked up the stairs, towards his bedroom.

I was curled up in Dib's bed, wearing one of his baggy sleep shirts, and I was wearing one of his pairs of pants that he didn't wear anymore. I watched Dib as he typed away on his computer, talking to who ever he was talking to. I sighed and closed my eyes.

**Cheyenne's POV**

"AHH!" I yelled as Gir chased me around the living room, trying to feed me a bar of his 'special soap'. After eating cow pie bacon, I would be horrified of what was in that soap.

"ZIM! HELP ME!" I shrieked as Gir tackled me to the ground, right before he shoved the soap in my mouth.

_**THUNK!**_

Gir's metal head said as Zim kicked him off of me. I threw up on the floor with a bar of soap with...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, while gurgling in my own vomit.

"_**OH GOD HELP ME! A FRIKIN' MOUSE IS IN THE SOAP! GAAAHHH! GIR! YOU LITTLE FRIKING NUT!" **_I shrieked at the demented robot. I screamed as I chased a terrified Gir around the house.

"YOU GOD DANG ROBOT! _**GET OVER HERE!" **_

"YOU ARE A SCARY LADY!" Gir screamed in horror.

**Violet's POV**

I was still awake with my eyes closed, and I listened while dib sat up out of his chair. I heard him walk over by me, and he lingered there. He stooped over me, and pressed his warm lips to my cheek. He pulled away quickly, as if he didn't want to 'wake' me.

_RING RING! _

I moaned when I heard the phone go off. I looked down at Pikachu- wait! I face palmed myself. I suddenly remembered me eating some stupid berries, and I went loony. I thought my kitten was Pikachu! I sighed and petted my kitten, who I just decided to name Pikachu.

"GAZ! ANSWER THE PHONE!" I heard Dib yell from the bathroom.

"NO DIB!" I heard her yell back. I stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I sighed, still half asleep.

"Is this Dib Membrane?"

"This is his girlfriend. Wait, who are you?!" I questioned.

"This is the Swollen Eyeball Network." The deep voice replied.

I felt a grin spread across my face. "Will you take a message for Dib Membrane?"

"Only if you allow me to join." I said slyly. I gave him all my information.

"Okay, Agent DarkBunny. Tell Dib we have confirmed a carpenter Bigfoot, and we have retrieved Dib Membrane's belt sander." I nearly bursted into laughter.

"Okay, I will tell him." I said, then he hung up. I fell onto the floor, bursting full of laughter.

"Who was it?" I heard Dib question. I stopped my giggling.

"It was SEN. They wanted to tell you they retrieved your lost belt sander from a carpenter bigfoot!"

"AWESOME! EVERYONE WILL KNOW I'M NOT A FIBBER!" Dib yelled, and ran towards the stairs.

"AHHH!" I heard him scream as he fell down the staircase.

**Cheyenne's POV**

I was laying on the couch panting. Oh god I feel sick! I heaved into the bucket again, and moaned.

"When I get better Gir, I swear to _god_ I'm gonna kill you!" I hissed out, right before I barfed again. I glared at Gir, and he was sitting across the room terrified of me. I heard Zim sit next to me.

"Zim apologizes for Gir's stupidity, Worm-baby."

I looked at him.

"I got a name! It's 'Cheyenne'!" I hissed harsh enough to cause Zim's antennas to flatten down.

**Violet's POV**

I told Dib the good news about me. I giggled when a grin spread across his face. He tackled, then hugged me. He hopped up and blushed before I had a chance to hug him back. I frowned, then a evil grin spread across my face. I took a step towards him, and his eyes widened.

"AH! NO! DON'T KILL MEEEE!" He screamed, and then he fell down the stairs _again_. I slid on the railing, and met him at the bottom, and I tackled him as soon as he fell off the last step.

"AH! MY SPLEEN!" Dib shrieked. I ignored it, and hugged him.

* * *

Me and Dib got home after a long day at the mall. I sighed and I couldn't wait to die my hair from blue, to metallic red. I climbed up the stairs, and rushed to the bathroom. I prepared my hair, and yanked out the hair coloring package. I put the bleach into my hair and waited thirty minutes. then i dumped the dye into my hair, and combed it in. I finished applying it and I loved the bright, glistening red. I grinned and stuck my head in the sink, ignoring the cold water. I finished my hair, and began to vigorously rub it dry.

"Oh my god!" I heard Dib mutter. I looked at him, then at the mirror.

"WHAAAAAATTT THE HECK?!" I shrieked. My hair was neon pink! PINK! Of all colors PINK?!

"_**AAARRRGH! **_I shrieked.

**Cheyenne's POV**

_Monday Morning_

"Cheyenne! WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes, and I was off the couch, and zim was standing on me.

"What are you doing standing on me?" I yawned. Zim huffed and stepped off of me.

"I was _trying _to wake you! I rolled you off the couch and practically danced all over you, and your face!"

"Oh, that explains the sore nose." I sighed. I stood up, and I gasped.

"My backpack!" I yelped, "I left it at Dib's house!" I threw the door open, and dashed towards Dib's house.

I finally reached the house, and I threw the door open. I gasped at the sight. Violet had Pink hair! Why in the heck does she have pink hair?!

"What happened to your hair?!"

"Cheap hair dye is what happened." she sighed, "where were you?**"**

"Zim's house, and I was eati- "

"YOU WERE AT ZIM'S HOUSE?!" Dib yelled. I shrugged.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE PICTURES?!" Dib yelled again, and dramatically fell to his knees. He hopped up and began to shake me.

"WHY?!"

"Well, I-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I-"

"WHY?!"

I slapped him as hard as possible.

"**I LIKE HIM!" **I yelled back. "And violet likes you!" I sighed. I looked at a furious Violet.

"I was going to tell him that!" she hissed. I dashed over to the couch, and scooped up my backpack.

"AHH!" I yelped as violet grabbed my shirt. I bit her hand, and I flew out the door, before she could kill me.

I arrived at the school, and I rammed the door.

_**THUD!**_

I moaned when I rammed the door, and it didn't budge. I wobbly stood up, and pushed the other door. It creaked open! I growled, and prayed no one saw me. I walked into Skool, and walked past a bunch of snotty girls.

"Geez! She looks like she just got out of barnyard!" I growled at their response. I walked around the corner, and pulled out my comb, and began to brush this thick mop. I sighed, and walked into Ms. Bitter's class. I plopped down in my chair.

"What are you doing here?!" I heard a voice hiss. I bolted up, and frantically tried to find out _where_ the heck the voice was coming from! I saw a figure materialize out of the shadows by Ms Bitter's desk. I stared in awe on how the heck she was able to 'become one' with the shadows.

"It's 15 minutes before class!" she hissed.

"Get out!" she didn't have to ask me twice! I bolted out the door, and I ran down the hall away from that nut! I stopped after I turned a corner.

"What's wrong?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Zim's voice.

"Ms Bitters materialized out of the shadows."

"Yeah, she does that." he sighed. "She's freaky!"

I and him laughed.

"Zim demands a question from you." I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Zim wants you to be my love-pig." I scoffed at him, making him frown.

"Call me your girlfriend, I'll call it a deal." I said while winking. He smiled, and I hugged him. Just as the bell rang.

I turned around, and ran to class.

Several hours later

I dashed out of school, ready to tell Violet the big news.

"AH!" I yelped, just as someone pulled me into the shadows. I began to squirm, and kick.

"It's Jhonen!" He whispered. I sighed, and he let go,

"Do you know social skills? Like, 'hey!' or 'hello' to greet someone, instead of yanking someone into the shadows?"

"Sorry. I just need to tell you something."

"Tell me how the heck we got here in the first place?"

"Well, I opened a portal originally for me, but the portal didn't open up _just _for me, it opened up for you two too!" I stared at him like he grew a second head

"How did you know about the other portal?"

"Well, my machinery did. I was able to watch you two jump into the portal, and I actually watched you guys from outside of the portals. When I saw that you needed help, I finally decided to go into the portal. I am _still _able to watch you two!" I felt my eyes bug out, and he showed me his 'watch'. I yanked a pencil out of my pocket, and stabbed the screen.

"What did you just do?!"

"I stopped you from watching us, pervert!" I felt a grin spread across my face, and I dashed to Dib's house.

* * *

**hey guys, it's violet! say thanks to cooltreeko for writing this chapter! as you can ****probably tell, she lightens the mood a lot... i guess i'm the more 'serious' writer.. o.o not that that means she's not serious, it just means she's funnier than me... :p anyways, i guess i'm her editor, so she let me fix the 2 ONLY TWO, (it's like she's a perfect writer) typos she had in this entire chapter :D so, once more, say thanks to cooltreeko and her excellent writing skills and send in a review if ya feel like it! ^^ hope you enjoyed! until next time! BYE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I rushed towards dib's house and kicked the door open. No one was home yet. I grinned evilly and walked into the kitchen. I set my bag down and walked past gaz. She was eating a bowl of cereal and she didn't seem to notice me; if she did, she probably thought I was dib. I opened the fridge and peeked my head in. I squealed when a kitten jumped off the top of the fridge and bear hugged me. I petted the kitten and walked out into the living room.

"Where are they?" I asked myself quietly.

Violet P.O.V.

I laughed as I held dib's hand and walked inside. After Cheyenne had her little 'outburst' I talked to dib and we started dating. I never want to leave this place! I smiled and opened the door. My smile faded when I saw Cheyenne sitting on the couch. She was holding Pikachu! I launched myself at her and held her in an arm-lock. She squealed in pain and tried to say something. I let her go so she could beg for mercy.

"I'm going out with zim!" she said as she held her arms up. I sighed and dib gasped. "WHAT?" he screamed. "Like I said, I like him" she said happily. I frowned and sat down. "Why are you dating zim? You know we could leave at any given time" I said quietly.

"Leave? But we just started da-" dib cut himself off. I face-palmed and glared at him.

"Seriously violet? You're telling me I can't date zim while you're with dib! And he might be our 'brother' soon!" she hissed.

"That's different!" I yelled as I stood up. Cheyenne set Pikachu down and stood up.

"How? Because zim isn't human! I don't care!" she yelled.

"What if we go back to our world?" I yelled as I glared at her.

"your world?" dib questioned.

"Then I'll bring him with us!"

"He'd get dissected!"

"I'd protect him!"

"For how long?"

"What about you and dib? You can't bring him back either!"

"And why not?"

"Do you really think he'd give up his life to come live with you?!"

"What life? The one where he constantly get's bullied? He's nothing here!" I hissed. Dib froze and looked at me sadly. I covered my mouth as I realized my mistake.

Dib's eyes watered and he looked away.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that- dib!" I yelled as I watched him run off. I turned to Cheyenne and glared at her.

"If we ever get back home, I'm never talking to you again!" I yelled.

"Fine by me! Not like I wanted to be your friend either!" she yelled as he eyes watered.

"Fine then! Go and live with your 'boyfriend'! I don't want you here!" I hissed bitterly.

"I will!" she called back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

I rushed out the door and ran after dib.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I rubbed my tears away and ran into the kitchen, then grabbed my bag and left.

When I got to zim's place, I was in tears. I opened the door; ignoring the gnomes as I went. Zim sat on the couch with gir at his side. They were watching T.V.

I sat next to zim and leaned my head on his shoulder. Zim smiled until he saw my tears.

Violet P.O.V.

I looked left, then right.

"Dib! Please! I'm sorry…" I cried as I rushed through the woods. I had seen him rush off in this direction. I ran through a patch of trees and into an open field. I sighed when I saw him sitting on a log, staring up at the evening sky. I quietly walked over to the log and sat next to him.

He looked out the corner out of his eyes and then stared up again.

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled as I looked up.

Dib looked away and I sighed. "I didn't mean it... I was just mad…" I said as I looked down. "My dad says that people always tell the truth when they're mad or sad… or scared" dib mumbled as he picked up a stick and began drawing in the dirt.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated. I felt tears run down my cheek and I wiped them away. Dib looked over at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and continued wiping my tears away. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back. "Sorry" I mumbled as I dug my face into his shoulder. "It's okay," he said "I forgot to say, pink suits you" I chuckled and hugged him tightly. I pulled away after a moment and rested my head on his shoulder. We both gazed up at the setting sun and smiled. I looked up after a minute and stared into his hazel eyes. He smiled and looked down. "Will I ever get my jacket back?" he asked. "Nope" I chuckled. He sighed and I leaned close to his face. He held his hand to my cheek and tilted my head up. Then, we kissed. Not just a peck, a long, passionate kiss, the kind where butterflies flutter around in your stomach, the kind where you never want it to end. Suddenly, fireworks shot up into the sky. Dib pulled away and we both stared at the fireworks in shock. "I did not see that coming" he said nervously. I smiled and leaned back onto his shoulder. "It's pretty" I mumbled quietly.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I wiped my tears and looked away. I had left out the part about us being from another dimension when I told zim.

"So, this _violet_ is with the dib?" he asked in confusion. I nodded and he looked disturbed. "That's disturbing" he said as he looked at me. I chuckled then looked down sadly. "Let's get you mind off of all of this nonsense. How about we pull a prank on the demon-teacher?" he said, his voice raising an octave at the last part. "You mean Ms. Bitters?" I questioned. Zim nodded and we got to work.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

* * *

I snickered as he placed the dead toad on Ms. Bitter's sand which. Zim smiled and I emptied out her tiny canister of yogurt. We had decided to ruin her lunch. I filled the container with glue then replaced the cap on it. I stuck it in her desk and zim stuck her sand which in beside it. We both chuckled then rushed out of class.

* * *

Violet P.O.V. I sat up and slipped on dib's jacket then my boots. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. I was wearing one of his shirts and his jacket, which, by the way, was way too big on me. Dib was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a short version of his jacket. I smirked and grabbed my bag. I had fallen asleep on dib's bed while he talked to the SEN last night. I walked towards the door and dib and gaz followed. I had convinced gaz to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a black and gray striped shirt, with a black short hooded vest over it. She looked really cute, though I'm sure if I told her, I'd have a broken arm or black eye. We walked to school. me and dib talking, while gaz played her GS2. I smiled and held dib's hand. he blushed and gaz looked at us like we were insane.

* * *

**yay chapter 5.. and stuff. you, are welcome. :D just kidding :) review, favorite, follow, i dunno, do what ever :p anyways, hope you enjoyed  
! until next time! BYE! :D -violet **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6... yay enjoy**

* * *

Violet P.O.V.

I sat down and sighed. I looked at Cheyenne and watched her talk to zim out of the corner of my eye. I opened my satchel and reached for my notebook. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I had forgotten about if completely. I grabbed the phone and held it up. Ms. Bitters didn't seem to notice, but I turned to the side anyways.

"Hello?" I questioned quietly. Dib frowned at me.

"Is it a bad time?"

"Yeah. Wait, who is this?"

"Jhonen. When I tried to talk to your friend, she broke my watch."

"We aren't friends, and sorry about your watch"

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, kinda. Anyways, is there a reason you called?"

"I think I might be able to bring you two back"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. So, do you want to come home?"

"Can dib come with?"

"Sorry, he needs to stay here."

"Then I'll stay. I'm sure Cheyenne wants to go home though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll talk to her. You two shouldn't fight you know-" I hung up and tossed my phone back into my bag. I sighed and pulled out my notebook.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I chuckled again and turned back to zim. He grinned evilly.

"Due to the glue incident last week, we'll be eating lunch in here" ms. Bitters announced. "When was there a glue incident?" I asked quietly. Zim shuddered and I shrugged it off. The logic here was beyond me. Zim pulled out sandwiches and handed me one. I smiled and took it. Then it hit me. Ms. Bitters would eat her lunch in here! I snickered and took a bite of my sandwich. Suddenly, the whole room was filled with a dark aura and Ms. Bitters began levitating. I gulped and my eyes widened in horror. Zim did the same. The class cowered on the corner, except violet, who seemed unfazed. I gulped again and the next thing I knew, I was here. Stuck in the janitor's closet.

I looked to zim and sighed. "I'm tired…" I whined. Zim glared at me. "…And hungry" I added as my stomach growled. Zim didn't say a word and I frowned. Suddenly, my nose was filled with the wonderful smell of bacon. I know, after that experience with Gir's bacon, it should've ruined bacon for me forever, but I was hungry. I sniffed the air like it was a drug and looked over to zim. In zim's place I saw a HUGE piece of bacon. I grinned and tackled the bacon. It screamed when I bit it.

Zim P.O.V.

Cheyenne bit my arm and I screamed and tried to shake her off. After I shook her off, she fell and hit her head. She growled in frustration and tackled me again. I screamed for help, but none came. "Cheyenne! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T HAVE MY DELICIOUS BLOOD!" I screamed as I climbed onto a shelf and hid on it. Cheyenne began climbing it and slipped. She fell on her head and passed out. I sighed with relief until the shelf I was sitting on collapsed and I fell to the floor.

Violet P.O.V.

Ms. Bitters sat at her desk ranting. It was around two in the afternoon and class would be letting out soon. I wondered where Cheyenne and zim where but I remembered I was mad at her. I frowned and put my things away.

**RING! **

I smirked and stood up. I picked up my bag and walked to the door.

Dib met me at the door and we held hands till we reached the front door.

"Ew! Why are you holding his hand?" zita asked in disgust. I glared at her and let go of dib's hand. I walked up to zita and punched her in the gut. "I'm holding his hand, because he's my boyfriend of course. And if you don't like it, I'll kill you" I hissed as I smiled insanely. Zita nodded and backed away in fear. I returned to dib's side and we continued walking. I heard a few comments and I smirked. "That would explain why she's wearing his shirt and coat" one said. "I thought it was a brotherly kind of thing… aren't their parents dating?" "Yeah, that's gross…. If their parents get married they'll be related" I frowned at the last comment and flipped my pink hair to the side.

We walked home in silence. I smiled and looked up at the red sky. I smirked and held dib's hand tighter.

"Dib?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I don't ever want to leave"

"Then don't."

"I won't."

"Good" we smiled and I leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

When we arrived home I spent the evening talking to agent darkbootie with dib. I was now an official member. I smiled and walked into the living room, then sat on the couch. Gaz was in her room, and professor membrane was in the lab downstairs. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Violet?"

"Yes?"

"Good. I was afraid that dib would answer" the voice said. Instantly I noticed who it was. Her British accent was so recognizable.

"Tak?" I questioned.

"It seems you know my name?" she said, her voice raising an octave at the end of her sentence.

"I'm not from here… and how do you know my name?"

"I'm aware. And I asked him."

"Of course. So what do you want?"

"Can you meet me in the park? I might be able to help you get home"

"You're on earth? Wait. No, I don't care. I'm not leaving. I've already talked to jhonen about this"

"You have to. Something bad is going to happen if you don't."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Meet me in the park in ten minutes." She hung up and I sighed. I slipped on dib's jacket and my boots then quietly snuck out the door.

Dib P.O.V.

I finished talking to agent dark bootie and walked downstairs to check on violet. As I walked downstairs, I noticed a cold breeze. I walked into the living room and gasped.

She was gone. I rushed out the door and down the street. It was cold out, and I had to fight the wind to continue looking. "Violet! VIOLET!" I yelled as I rushed down the street. I ran through the town, past the park, and even past the mall. "VIOLET! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed in a panic. "Zim couldn't have her, could he?" I asked aloud.

Violet P.O.V.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked as I approached a human tak. I knew it was a disguise, but something felt off.

"You need to leave this world" she hissed impatiently.

"I just got here" I joked. She glared at me and continued.

"Look, I'm the only one to ever talk to him. I know in your dimension, this is all just a show. And the next 'episode' is invader dib. When you got here, it was during the episode 'the fry-cook what came from all that space' I know you're a fan and know about the 'lost episode'. If you stay here, things won't end the way they're supposed to. Zim has fallen for your friend-"

"We AREN'T friends!"

"Whatever, Anyways, zim has fallen for her instead of gaz. If he doesn't become tallest, he'll destroy earth and dib will be killed instead of ending up on Saturn. It's all complicated but if you don't leave, you and your friend, things will go hay-wire"

"I don't want to leave. My life at home is boring, and if I can't take dib with me, I refuse"

"If you took dib with you, it'd kill him"

"How?"

"He's not meant to go to that world. And you're not meant to be here. Soon, you'll either become a main character, or you'll disappear all together"

"Y-you don't know that"

"Yes, I do. And if you become a main character, I guarantee, you'll be irken. It's what he'd want. There are already enough humans" she hissed.

"I will not be irken!" I snapped.

"Oh yes you will. You already are."

"What are you talking-" I cut myself off when she held out a mirror and I saw myself.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw myself. I had pale green skin, big, pink eyes, and curly antennae. My hair was still there, and it was now shaped like a longer version of gaz's hair. I nearly passed out.

Dib P.O.V.

I was walking past the park on my way home when I heard a high-pitched scream. It was violet! I ran through the park frantically. When I reached the middle of the park, I screamed. Tak was here! This was bad!

"TAK!" I yelled. I looked over to see another irken. Wait… an irken with hair?! IT WAS VIOLET. "V-violet?" I asked in confusion. As soon as she saw me, she jumped into the bushes. Tak smirked and I glared at her.

"What did you do?" I growled. Tak smiled and shrugged. "It wasn't me. It was him" she said as she pointed to jhonen, who was leaning on a tree. I whipped around and stared at him. "You're…" I trailed off and he finished my sentence. "Your creator." He said quietly.

Violet P.O.V.

I peeked out from behind the bush and saw dib yelling at jhonen. I couldn't hear anything. My mind was blank. I stepped out from behind the bush and they stopped yelling. Dib stared at me for a moment then turned to jhonen. They continued arguing and I felt my ears ringing. I suddenly burst out in tears, and I sat there silently crying.

Dib and jhonen both stared at me quietly.

Dib slowly walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder awkwardly. I hugged him and he stiffened then relaxed and hugged me back.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I woke up and moaned in pain.

"Zim…?" I questioned. He was leaning on the door asleep. I smiled and inched closer, then leaned on his shoulder. I looked over at him as he slept; he seemed so peaceful. I smiled and gently pecked him on the cheek then closed my eyes.

Violet P.O.V.

I passed out in dib's arms that night.

The next day, I awoke in dib's bed, and he was at my side, sound asleep. I smiled and quietly got out of bed, then snuck to the bathroom. The sun wasn't out yet, but I could tell it was morning. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked into the mirror and sighed. I still had hair, which was weird considering I'm now irken, and green skin. I couldn't go to school like this… I sighed and combed my hair then walked out of the room. "I'm going to kill you jhonen" I said out loud as I entered the kitchen and sat next to gaz. "Morning" she grunted. I frowned in confusion and replied awkwardly "Morning?" she handed me a piece of toast and I took it. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with gaz?" I asked loudly. Gaz just opened one squinty eye at me then continued eating.

I heard dib walk into the room and I sighed.

"Good morning" he said as he opened the fridge.

"Morning" I said awkwardly. I finished my toast and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dib asked as I walked out of the room. "I'm going to zim's place. He might have contacts I can wear" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Wait. I have one of his pairs. I took them when we were fighting" dib said as he rushed upstairs. I shrugged and followed.

He handed me the contacts and I put them in.

"What about the antennae?" I asked as I adjusted the contacts.

"Uh…" dib said as he dug through his drawer. He pulled out a black beanie and put it on my head. He tilted his head and squinted, then nodded.

"Suits you. I only ever use it for stealth missions" he shrugged. I giggled and looked at my shirt. I was dirty. "Got anything else I can wear?" I asked as I took of dib's jacket. He nodded and walked to his closet. He pulled out a pink sleeveless top, and a frilly black short skirt. I smiled and he handed it to me.

"My dad got it for gaz, but she'll never wear it" he said as he walked to the door.

"Thanks" I said as he left.

I slipped on my new outfit and met dib downstairs. We walked to school holding hands.

I felt myself shaking when we entered the school. We were walking to class when I heard a loud bang from the janitor's closet. I quickly opened the door and Cheyenne and zim fell out, zim on top of Cheyenne. A few kids gasped, and others started whispering. I rolled my eyes and kept walking to class.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I blushed and shoved zim off of me then hopped to my feet.

"We were trapped in there!" I shrieked as I pulled zim to his feet. A few kids stayed to gossip, but the majority of them walked off to class. I grabbed zim and dragged him to class. I walked into the room and gasped when I saw a green girl with pink hair, blue eyes, and a beanie on sitting in violet's seat. (Realization in 3… 2… 1…)

Holy crap! It was violet! I stared at her as I sat down. She looked at me for a brief second with sad eyes. I turned to zim, who was now wide-awake and typing on his little computer thing. His eyes widened and he looked up and around the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"There's another irken bio-signature in this room…" zim muttered as he glared at all of the other students.

I instantly turned to violet and frowned. I sat down and the day progressed normally, the only exception being when people would ask violet about her skin.

* * *

**i received a few complaints about my chapters being so short, so here's a really long chapter to compensate... anyways, hope you enjoyed, the next two chapters will be written by my bff cooltreeko c: so until next time! review, favorite, follow idk... do what ever :P BYE! :D -violet.**


	7. Chapter 7

I frowned and rolled my eyes. The questions never stopped coming. 'Why is your skin green?' or 'are you related to zim?' and 'Did you get that from zim? I didn't know it was contagious' or 'Are you and zim going out? You two are perfect for each other'

"What is it with you people and zim?! I'm not related to him, we aren't going out, and I didn't get it from him! It's a common skin condition! You'd be surprised!" I hissed to one in particular. I felt eyes on me and I looked down to dib. He face-palmed and I realized I had said that in the middle of class. I blushed and sat down awkwardly. Class continued on and I found myself messing with my pink hair. I'd adjust my beanie every now and then and stare at nothingness. Class was so quiet.

Later that day, I found myself wandering the halls. I skipped class to avoid more questions, and to avoid zim. I sighed as I walked the empty halls. Everything was quiet; only the buzzing of the lights audible. I looked around nervously, hoping that the hall monitor wouldn't walk by me.

The classes passed quickly, and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch. I sat down and dib soon joined my side.

"So why'd you ditch?" he asked as he sat down.

"I'm scared zim will catch on…" I said as I opened my lunch pale and pulled out a juice box.

"Oh…"

"Hey dib…" I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me? Or want to shove me out to the public?" I asked as I looked away.

"Of course I don't hate you. And… well, part of me really wants to prove aliens exist… but another part of me… I don't know."

"Oh okay…"

"So… do you know how this happened to you?"

"I think so…"

"I know you weren't always irken… I saw you drinking water, and you don't have a PAK… speaking of a PAK… why don't you have one now?"

"I don't know… why do I have hair?"

"Maybe your half human?"

"Doubt it…I feel really weak…" I mumbled as I fell backwards in my seat. Dib caught me and we both fell out our seats.

Dib P.O.V.

I struggled to sit up with violet's weight and eventually fell. I felt her forehead and panicked when it burned my hand. I quickly shifted till I was on my knees and looked around.

"Zim!" I yelled when I saw him leaving. He glared at me in confusion then looked at violet.

"Help!" I cried as I lifted her up. Zim slowly walked to my side at stared at her. A crowd began forming around us. "Is she-"

"Yes! Now help!" I yelled. "Do not interrupt-" zim started yelling but Cheyenne cut him off. "Zim, you have to help!" she yelled. Zim sighed then took violet from my arms and began walking toward the door. "Wait!" I called after him. He turned and glared at me. "What?" he hissed.

"Let me come with you!" I yelled.

"No."

"Please" I said as I stood up. Zim sighed and nodded for me to follow. I smirked and hopped to my feet.

Violet P.O.V.

I moaned in pain and attempted sitting up, only to fall on my back.

"Violet?" Cheyenne whispered. I squinted and turned my head to the right.

"Chey?"

"Yeah, it's me" she said quietly. I sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"In zim's lab… Zim gave you a PAK… when did you become irken?"

"Jhonen… I don't know… things are all mixed up in my head…. The last thing I remember is dib talking to tak and jhonen…. And Then I passed out… How did you convince zim to help?"

"He's my boyfriend. I can do anything" she smiled.

I giggled and looked around.

"So… where are zim and dib?"

"Upstairs arguing about who gets to keep you"

"…Keep me?"

"Zim thinks since you're irken, he can take better care of you than dib can, but dib says since he's your boyfriend that he's the right one to take care of you…"

I nodded in thought and stood up.

"You shouldn't be getting up" Cheyenne said quietly.

"I'll be fine. I just want to see dib" I said as I walked into the elevator.

"I'll wait here" she said as she looked away.

I took the elevator up and smirked at zim and dib yelling at each other.

"She's irken! She'd be better of in MY care _dib-stink" _

"Well she's my-" dib cut himself off when he saw me. I smiled slightly and stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

Zim's expression softened and he smiled. HE SMILED. What universe am I in?

"How are you feeling Violet?" he asked.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked louder than I should have.

"You aren't a smelly worm-baby, you're irken. I have respect for all irkens" he stated proudly. I nodded understandingly and looked around.

"I'm feeling… kinda okay I guess… so who am I staying with?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"Did Cheyenne tell you?" zim and dib asked in unison. I nodded and they exchanged looks.

"Zim thinks you should stay with him" dib said irritated.

"And the dib thinks you should stay with him, but zim knows what's best for any irken" zim said as he shot glares at dib.

"You just like her don't you?" Dib yelled as he pointed at zim.

"No-"

"Don't you?"

"Zim said-"

"DON'T YOU?!"

"Shut up dib-worm! I WAS TRYING TO SAY NO!" zim hissed.

"Well then" I said awkwardly.

"It's not that zim doesn't like you it's just that- I mean- I- I like you, just…" zim sighed in defeat and I smiled, earning a glare from dib.

"Just because she's irken, doesn't mean you get to keep her like she's some kind of pet!" dib hissed.

"You'll end up trying to expose her!" Zim hissed back.

"Don't I get any say in this?" I asked awkwardly. Zim and dib both stopped and turned to me.

"Well, who do you choose then?" they both asked.

"I'd prefer staying with dib…" I said quietly.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" dib yelled happily.

"That doesn't mean you know what's best for her!" zim yelled.

Dib growled and tackled zim. I hopped to my feet and tried to pry the two apart, I ended up falling on my back.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I Stepped out of the elevator and froze in place. As soon as I saw everyone, I burst out laughing. Zim and dib stopped fighting and looked up. I continued laughing and they both frowned.

"What's so funny?" zim asked/demanded. I calmed myself for a brief second, then continued laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" dib asked quietly.

"It's- just-" I burst out laughing again.

"Just say it!" zim hissed.

"I've never seen you two fight in person before" I said as I wiped a tear. They both looked at me like I was insane.

"What do you mean?" zim asked.

Suddenly, violet side-tackled me and we both hit the table. I wanted to yell, but she covered my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and licked her hand and she yelped.

Violet P.O.V.

"What was that for?!" I hissed as I rubbed cheyenne's slobber off on my pants.

"Well, why did you tackle me?" she said sarcastically.

"I tackled you, because you nearly blew our cover AGAIN!" I yelled angrily.

"Cover…?" dib asked quietly. I face-palmed and glared at cheyenne.

"What cover?! ARE YOU SPIES?!" zim yelled.

"What? No. we're-"

"YOU'RE SPIES AREN'T YOU?!"

"I SAID WE WEREN'T!"

"Then what are you?"

"Uh… We're… uh…"

"Remember that portal we came from?" Cheyenne interrupted.

"Yeah" dib and zim said in unison.

"Well, that portal was from another dimension… and we came from it… But now we can't go back" Cheyenne said.

"Well… actually… you could have… but violet refused"

Everyone whirled around to see jhonen standing in the door way casually.

"….you" dib growled.

"Yes, me…. Violet signed the contract" he shrugged. "I don't see why you're all so upset"

"Contract?" I asked in confusion.

"You didn't want to leave when I offered it. Now you work for the irken empire" he said dramatically.

"Like hell I do!" I yelled as I ran to tackle him. Suddenly I was suspended in the air, inches away from him.

"Look, only you signed the contract. Your friend can still leave" he said sympathetically.

Cheyenne looked to me and frowned, then walked up to jhonen and slapped him with out warning. Everyone stared at her in shock and I suddenly was released.

I fell to the ground and looked up at a shocked jhonen.

"What's going on here?" dib asked.

"In our dimension…. Your world is just a T.V. show… and he's," I said as I pointed at jhonen "…Is your creator"

"I take it you wish to stay too?" jhonen said through clenched teeth. Cheyenne nodded and he glared at her.

"Fine. But I refuse to let a bunch of mushy romances take over my show. Violet's now on zim's side, and Cheyenne's now on dib's side" he said as he poofed away. We all stared in shock and disbelief.

"My love-pig is on the dib's side?!" zim yelled in horror.

"Violet's on your side?!" Dib yelled dramatically.

Cheyenne and I exchanged glances as we both blinked in shock.

"But… I joined the SEN" I said in confusion.

"We don't have to follow that just because he said so" Cheyenne protested.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Let's just try not going by what he says and see what happens" dib said.

"Well… that escalated quickly" I murmured as I stood to my feet.

"Yeah" Cheyenne smiled awkwardly.

"I'll go home with dib and you stay here" I said as I dragged dib to the door. Cheyenne nodded and I walked home with dib.

* * *

**I want to sincerely apologize for the glitch my computer created. i had no idea it had done this, i hope i fixed it... So sorry... I'm ashamed this even happened. thanks to BubsyFan101 for making me aware of the monstrosity my computer produced.. i'm ****embarrassed.. i hope this fixed everything ^^ So sorry for the inconvenience, i hope you enjoyed... Please leave a review, favorite and follow.. i don't know... :/ until next time... bye. =/-/=**


	8. Chapter 8

Violet's POV

I told him about my situation.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked Agent DarkBootie.

"Have a meeting with SEN tonight, 9:00 p.m. sharp." He then said the location.

"Can I come with her?" Dib begged.

"No. It's strictly confidential."

Dib sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't persuade an Agent to change his mind.

"There is no sneaking into that building. So don't even try Agent Mothman. Agent DarkBootie out!" He said shortly before the screen blacked out. Me and Dib both sighed.

"I have a bad feeling . . . " Dib sighed.

"Ah don't worry! I'm an Agent, remember?" I reassured him. He sighed again.

"Fine." I quickly kissed him on the lips, when I pulled back he was bright red. I giggled.

"You're never going to get used to it." I laughed.

"MEOW!" I turned my head to look at Pikachu.

"Hey, what's wrong pika-chan?" I cooed to him. He jumped into my arms, and began to purr loudly. I snuggled with him, and I began to pet his little head.

"Pika-chan?" dib questioned.

"That's his nickname, like it?" i smiled.

"Yeah, it's cute." dib smiled back.

I soon set him down, and I looked at the time. It was already 9:00 p.m., and I was dead tired. I yawned, and crawled into Dib's bed as I slipped on my shoes. I scooted to the edge, and I patted the bed next to me.

"You can sleep here" I yawned.

I was anxious to go to the meeting. I pulled on my beanie hat, and I grabbed my bag filled with notes, and I flew out the door.

I arrived at the abandoned building, and I walked up through the gate. I looked left, and right, and I didn't see anything. I sighed. They must have been bluffing. I knocked on the door, and the rusty hinges creaked open.

"I'm glad you could make it." Said a familiar voice. I looked at the direction of the voice, and I waved slightly.

"Yeah, so am I." I stepped into the room, and I saw several Agents. Agent DarkBootie motioned for me to sit in a seat. I sat down, and sighed.

"Now tell us the whole story."

I spilled out my whole story, even about Cheyenne. I made sure to leave Zim out, because I know Cheyenne would _kill_ me.

"Very fascinating." A female agent said.

"Yeah, so, what am I supposed to do?"

I felt something wrap around my wrists, ankles, and waist. I stared down in horror.

I was strapped down to the chair.

I was _freaking_ strapped down to the chair!

"What the hell?!" I yelled. I glared at Agent DarkBootie.

"We couldn't let our little alien specimen get away, could we Agent DarkBunny?"Agent DarkBootie sneered. My eyes widened. I knew I should have listened to Dib!

* * *

_The next day~_

Cheyenne's POV

"What do you mean she's gone?!" I shrieked at Dib. He looked down at the ground, and his eyes were watering. I still didn't give a crap!

"You let her go to some abandoned building at nine at night?!" I hissed at him. "Doesn't that scream 'trap' to you?!"

"I COULDN'T STOP HER IF I TRIED!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs at me. I growled and stormed out, leaving Dib and Zim to deal with each other. I heard screaming and the sound of stuff falling and breaking.

Violet's POV

"KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked as a long needle was being carried toward me.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I shrieked as the needle was inserted into my arm. I began to _try_ to struggle, but they had me strapped down to the table tightly. I watched in horror as my pink blood began to fill the vial. Who knows what they're going to do to me.

Cheyenne's POV

I was sitting on the couch with a green Gir curled up on my lap. I was fretting over what the heck I was supposed to do. I already yanked out some of my hair strand by strand. I clutched the couch to hold back a scream of frustration.

_**THUD! **_

I looked at the door and a pissed Zim came storming in. He slammed the door and began to mumble something.

"Hey." I called out to him.

"Hey." I said again slightly louder, trying to get his attention.

"Hey!" I hissed.

"WHAT IS IT, YOU STINKING MEAT PIG?!" Zim screamed out at me.

"I WAS TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION DAMMIT!" I screamed back. I jumped up on my feet, making gir roll off of my lap. He took a good look at us and ran out the door.

"DON'T YELL AT ZIM YOU HUMAN FILTH!"

"MAYBE I WOULD IF YOU WOULD STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"ZIM HAS EVERY RIGHT TO YELL!"

"WHY?! ARE YOU FRUSTRATED BECAUSE YOU'RE MISSING YOUR NEW 'IRKEN' GIRLFRIEND!?" I hollered back. His fists clenched and he tackled me.

"AH! FRIKING IDIOT!" I screamed when he smashed his fist in my face. I flipped him off of me and I stepped on his bulging pink eye.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed out in pain. I kicked his head, and I stormed out getting away from that stupid irken.

* * *

I finally made it to Dib's house. I was soaked from the rain that was pouring down. I was drenched, and that made me even more pissed.

Violet's POV

I was in a sterile white room, huddled in a corner. I knew I should have listened to Dib! They've already punched a hole in my leg to 'acquire' tissue samples. It hurt like hell, and still does. It may be a small hole, but it still hurts. I fiddled with the bandages on my leg, and sighed. It's only a matter of time until they dissect me.

Cheyenne's POV

_Two days later~_

We found out where Violet was, and I managed to persuade Gaz to help us break in. I knew she would if I offered a game for exchange.

"How much longer?!" Gaz hissed at me. We were walking down a narrow path in the woods.

"We should be getting there soon." I spotted the building right after I said that. I ran ahead with Gaz and Dib running after me.

I watched with pleasure as Gaz continued to beat the tar out of the guards.

"AHH!" a man screamed when Gaz kicked him in his nuts, making a sickening cracking noise. I began to laugh my head off at his face.

"Is that it?" Gaz casually asked.

"Yup, that's the last of them." I snickered. I heard banging on a metal door. I pulled out a card from the head scientist. I almost laughed when I remembered Gaz making him eat a spiny cactus. He gave in and gave us the card.

I dashed to the door, and slid the card.

_Ding! _

Said the door right before it opened.

"CHEY!" I heard Violet's voice shriek.

"AHH!" I yelped as she tackled me to the ground. She bear hugged me, and stood off of me soon after.

"OH MY GOD! DIB!" She shrieked. She tackled him and kissed him.

"Hurry up; we need to go!" Gaz hissed. I pulled violet off of dib and dragged her towards the door.

Suddenly, the door was filled several men wearing black suits.

"Don't let them get away!" one man hissed. I picked up violet over my head and threw her at dib. dib caught her and barely managed to stay on his feet,

I ran at one man and tripped him as i slid between his legs. he collapsed and i climbed to me feet. I smirked as dib, carrying violet, and gaz ran over the man. we ran back into the woods. Violet's eyes were wide. "I can run!" she complained. Dib set her down and she made it about ten feet before she collapsed. "I guess i'm weak from blood loss..." She mumbled as she climbed to her feet. I heard men screaming, and foot steps following us. "Get up!" I yelled. she did so, and dib picked her up bridal-style once more. We continued on like that the rest of the way.

* * *

We finally arrived back to dib's house. I opened the door for everyone, and walked in last.

"Where's my game?!" Gaz demanded. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She walked up stairs and I heard her slam her door.

_Next day~~~_

Violet's POV

"WHAT?!" I shrieked at Dib.

"Why in the heck are you still talking to SEN?!" I hissed.

"Because," Dib said without even looking at me.

"Why?!" Dib glared at me.

"I can do whatever I please! I'm not your personal slave!" Dib yelled back. His eyes widened as he covered his mouth. I felt tears drip down my face.

"Did i make you feel like you were...?" I whispered. Dib looked at me and didn't say a word. I grabbed my backpack, and stormed out of there.

* * *

_knock knock knock_

I knocked on Zim's door.

I heard the door creak open, and I walked in.

"I'm staying." I declared. I turned to look at Zim, and one of his eyes were swollen and redder than they usually are.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cheyenne is what happened." Zim grumbled. He walked to the kitchen, and flushed himself down the toilet. I sighed and flopped onto the couch. My eyes widened as i realized we were screwed around. Jhonen played us like a pawn! I grabbed the phone and rapidly dialed Cheyenne's number.

"Hello?" I heard Cheyenne's voice ask.

"I just figured out what happened!" I nearly yelled.

"What do you -"

"Remember when Jhonen told us we were going to switch houses, right?!"

"Yeah?" I sighed. She could be dumb sometimes.

"We just did!" I exclaimed. I heard Cheyenne gasp,

"Oh my god! You're right!"

A moment passed.

"I want out of this death hole . . . " I heard Cheyenne sigh.

* * *

_**hi, this is cooltreeko. :3 I hacked into violet's account. xD just kidding. but review review review! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Violet P.O.V.

I stared at the T.V. blankly. the room felt empty. I had just called cheyenne to tell her about my discovery. "Stupid jhonen… always getting his way…" i thought as i lay back on the sofa. Gir was in the kitchen cooking something, and zim was in his lab. I sighed and looked down. I had left my Gir jacket and pikachu at his house.

"I can do whatever I please! i'm not your personal slave!"

"Did i make you feel like you were…?"

I felt my eyes watering.

"Stupid dib! It's his fault i even stayed! I knew i should have stuck to liking zim!" i hissed.

"You like zim?"

I quickly Looked to my left and blushed when i saw zim. he had his left eyelid slightly raised in that adorable way, just like in the show. I sighed and nodded. zim inched closer and sat down on the couch next to me. he blushed slightly and i smiled.

"Hey zim…" i said in a devious tone. zim looked at me in a confused way.

"Let's go for a walk…" i said as i hopped to my feet. i adjusted my beanie, and glanced over at zim. he put in his contacts and adjusted his wig then followed me to the door.

We walked to the park in silence. I smiled at the evening sky. I quietly slipped my phone out and sent a text to cheyenne.

"Bring dib to the park, i have a plan."

"Alright"

I smirked and sat on a bench.

"So, why did you drag the mighty zim here? I AM ZIM!" zim yelled. i smiled.

"Just thought we could get away from Gir and talk" i half-lied. I looked over at zim and nearly laughed when i saw him blush.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I dragged dib to the park. "Where are we going?" dib huffed. i continued dragging him by his collar until we were finally in the park. i looked around and my eyes widened when i saw violet. I stared at her in confusion. then it hit me. That was the plan! to make dib and zim jealous! I grinned and helped dib to his feet. i let him get a good look at violet kissing zim's cheek. his face turned red. I grinned evilly and when zim looked at me in shock, i held dib's hand and kissed his cheek. Violet stuck her thumb up and zim and dib both stared in horror.

"We're switching back!" they yelled in unison. zim rushed to my side and pulled me away and dib did the same to violet.

Violet P.O.V.

Dib grabbed me and dragged me away. i smiled. "You can stop dragging me…" i mumbled as we walked down the street. dib stopped and turned towards me. he dropped me then helped me up. i smiled nervously. "What was that back there?" he hissed. "Does it matter?" i said defensively. He stared at me sadly. "You're not my personal slave" i spat. he looked at me and i suddenly felt bad. "...Sorry" i mumbled. Suddenly, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I stood there stiffly, shocked that he was actually making a move on me for once.

After a moment, i wrapped my arms around him. I felt his tears hitting my shoulder. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. i pulled away and pecked his cheek. he blushed then pulled me into a kiss. i blushed and melted in his arms.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

Zim dragged me back to his house. he was blushing the entire time. i smiled deviously and pretended not to notice. When we arrived back home, he made me sit on the couch.

"What was that?" he hissed. i smiled innocently and whistled, pretending that i hadn't heard him. "TELL ZIM!" he yelled.

"Nothing!" i smiled.

"That was not nothing!" zim hissed. I smiled and stood up, then kissed his cheek. he blushed a deep green and i walked to the kitchen. he followed me and i sighed.

"Zim demands-"

"Fine! i'll tell you! it was violet's plan to get us back to normal. we did it so you guys would get jealous and so we could go back to the way things were" i explained.

Zim stared at me in thought.

(realization in 3… 2… 1…)

"Ohhhhhhh….. zim understands" zim said. I smiled and yawned.

RIIIIINNNNGGG!

I picked up my phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"We have to switch back!"

"What?"

"Jhonen sent johnny after me!"

"Johnny… AS IN Nny?!"

"Yeaah! Dib and i are hiding in the woods… i'm not sure where gaz is though…"

"Crap…"

"Meet me at the-" the connection cut off and i panicked.

"Violet?! VIOLET!? Zim! we have to help violet! she's in trouble!" i yelled. zim stared at me in confusion. i grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

Violet P.O.V.

I looked down and froze with fear. he was right under us. me and dib had taken refuge in a tree. I stuck my phone in my Pak. Moments later I felt My PAK vibrate and a small portable tablet popped out and into my hand.

"How are you invader violet?" Tallest red asked. i stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Invader….? me?" i asked quietly. Dib stared at me in shock.

"Invader?!" he whispered. Nny looked up and grinned at us. i squeaked and looked back at the screen.

"Yes. invader" Red said in confusion.

"You haven't sent in a report on earth since you arrived" Purple said in irritation.

"Uh…" i said quietly. Nny began climbing the tree and i felt myself panic. "I'll… uh.. call you back!" i said in a hurry. before they could reply, i tossed the tablet away and picked up dib. I jumped with dib in my arms and my PAK leg's helped me dodge one of Nny's attacks. i sighed and set dib on the ground and we began running.

"Your part of the irken empire?" Dib hissed as we ran.

"Can we talk about this later?" i yelled back.

"No! I'm done!" dib hissed. i snuck a glance behind us and saw Nny catching up.

"Dib! Now is not the best time!" i yelled.

"No! you're the enemy now!" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" i wheezed.

"We can't be a couple anymore! Stay away from me and my family!" dib hissed. i stopped dead in my tracks and he stopped with me. for a brief second he looked sad, then he was running again. i stared at him in disbelief. He ran off and i sat there motionless. Nny walked up to me and sighed.

"Damn.. i was really looking forward to killing you" Nny said in a low voice. i stared at him in horror.

"Well, i'm done here" he said sadly. he turned and walked away. I collapsed to my knees and tears rushed down my cheeks.

Cheyenne and zim rushed to my side, but i barely noticed. my ears rang and my chest pounded. I looked at cheyenne and tried to speak, but i could only whimper. zim picked me up and i closed my eyes.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

When we got there, i saw Nny out of the corner of my eye. he was walking away. I ran faster in hopes of finding violet in one piece. When i saw her, she saw sitting on her knees. i rushed to her side and was surprised to find her unharmed.

"Violet?! did he get dib!?" i asked. she looked at me and i saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" i asked in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but could only whimper. Zim rushed to her side and picked her up. "Let's get her back home" he said as he stood back up. I nodded and we both started walking.

Violet P.O.V.

I sat up and looked around. my head hurt. I looked around as my mind processed where i was. "You're awake.." zim said as he walked into the room. i nodded and he walked into the room. He handed me a cup of what i assumed was tea and sat on the couch next to me.

"What happened back there?" he asked quietly.

"Where's cheyenne?" i asked quietly.

"In her room asleep. It's late for humans"

"Oh.."

"So what happened?"

"Dib…" i choked and looked away.

"Dib dumped me…" i finally choked out the words.

"That wretched hyooman" zim hissed.

"...He said… He said to stay away from him…"

"Why would the dib 'dump' you?" zim asked angrily.

"The tallest." Zim's eyes widened. "They called me while we were hiding… they said 'How are you Invader violet? You haven't sent in a report on earth since you arrived'" i said in a fake 'red' accent. Zim stared at me blankly. "The tallest called you…? they never call me…" he said in thought. "Wait… this is MY planet!" he yelled. He hopped to his feet and i stared at him in confusion. "You're just like tak aren't you!? here to steal my planet!?" he hissed.

"What?"

"AREN'T YOU?!" he yelled.

"No…?"

Zim glared at me then turned put his arms behind his back and marched a few steps away.

"Computer. get this Irken out of my base" zim commanded.

"Wait what?" i asked.

"**Ughh... fine"** computer sighed and a long metal arm grabbed me and threw me out the door. i hit the ground with a loud thud. I cursed in irken and stopped in my tracks. "Since when can i speak irken?" i asked myself as i stood up. i sighed at my own lack of response and began walking down the street. Clouds began Filling the sky and i jumped when thunder cackled. "Crap…" i mumbled as rain began falling. as soon as the first drop first hit me, i began screaming in pain. The downpour hit my skin like acid and i ran towards the nearest shelter i could find, which happened to be an awning by a store. I crawled into a ball and tears streamed down my face as i slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day~

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I sat up and hopped out of bed quickly, hoping violet would be awake. I rushed downstairs and saw zim sitting at the table.

"Where's violet?" i asked. he stared at me angrily.

"Is she okay?" i asked quietly.

Violet P.O.V.

I flickered my eyes open as my mind processed where i was. I yawned and stood up, then checked my head for my beanie. still there. If i didn't need it, i would've ditched it long ago. I sighed and tried my best not to cry as i walked down the street. i eventually ended up in the park. i sat on a bench and looked at the burn marks on my arm. some had healed, but some remained.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

"YOU WHAT?!" i yelled.

"I kicked her out" zim said calmly.

"HOW COULD YOU?! SHE'S MY FRIEND!" i hissed.

"She's here to steal my mission."

"What? how could she be?"

"She told me the tallest called her last night. that's why dib dumped her"

"DIB DUMPED HER?!"

"Yes. i couldn't let her steal my mission" zim stated plainly.

"YOUR 'MISSION' IS FAKE!" i yelled. i gasped as soon as the words left my mouth and covered my mouth with my hands.

"What did you say?" zim said as he attempted to control his anger.

"Uh…"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out."

"Zim-"

"Computer-"

"Fine. i'm leaving!" i yelled. i grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door, straight to dib's place.

When i arrived, i knocked on the door. several moment's and mumbling inside later, dib creaked the door open. he took one look at me, then sighed.

"Good it's you, i need your help" he said as he opened the door all the way and stepped aside to let me in.

* * *

**hey guys, violet here! i really enjoyed writing this, so i hope you enjoy reading it! reviews are our fuel, so please review and let us know what you think! it means a LOT, thanks! :D look forward to an update real soon! xD, until then, BYE! **


	10. Chapter 10

Zim P.O.V.

I growled and punched the wall, making a large hole in it. i looked around angrily. The place was wrecked. "HOW DARE SHE?! MY OWN LOVE-PIG THOUGHT ME, THE MIGHTY ZIM, WOULD EVER HAVE A FAKE MISSION!" i hissed. I calmed myself and walked over to the elevator. "GIR! clean this mess up!" i yelled. no response. "GIR!" i hissed.

"**He left**." computer said plainly.

"He left?! Where did he go?"

"**He left to go find cheyenne" **

"Insolent robot!" i yelled. "Computer, clean this up. i'll be in the lab"

**"Yes master" ** the computer droned sarcastically. I sighed and flushed myself down the toilet.

Violet P.O.V.

I Stared up at the gray sky, silently praying that it wouldn't rain again. I looked down and smirked at all of the people in the park trying to make money. One person was swallowing a sword, another blowing fire, a mime, a man sawing a girl in half, another man yodeling, a man playing a cello, a little boy playing drums, a group of people singing, and a girl playing violin. i always enjoyed classical music, but she was playing hip hop. i smirked at her dancing as she played. I smiled, momentarily forgetting all my troubles. My stomach growled, and i was brutally sparta kicked back into reality. I looked around, and climbed to my feet. i began walking, having nothing better to do. Suddenly my PAK vibrated again and another tablet popped out, landing in my hands as it did so.

"Hello my tallest" i sighed.

"Violet, we'd like a report on earth." Red said "You DID say it was a planet worth conquering, didn't you?" Purple interrupted.

"Did i? I mean, i did. But i was wrong" i said quickly.

"What? the armada was supposed arrive at earth in a week!" Red hissed.

"The planet is 73% covered with a substance called 'water', It is highly acidic to irken skin" i said, thinking quickly as i went along.

"Could it be used as a weapon?" purple asked.

"Yes, but only against irkens, as far as i know, other species are unaffected by it"

"Alright." red sighed. He turned to someone in the background and said, "You, turn the ship around. we're going back to irk!"

"Wait. we should blow it all up and hide away all of the 'water' so our enemies can't find it" purple said smartly. Both red and i stared at him in shock.

"That's… actually a good idea…. alright, violet use your voot to evac from earth before we blow it up" red said.

"But, isn't invader zim on this planet?"

"Yes. don't tell him" Red and purple said in unison. I nodded knowingly.

"But… i don't have a ship"

"Take zim's" red said plainly.

"Yes my tallest" i said quietly.

The transmission ended and I sat on a bench.

"...Crap"

Cheyenne P.O.V.

"So that's why i dumped her" dib said as he sipped on a can of poop soda. I glared at him.

"That's stupid" i hissed.

"She's a threat to earth!"

"She wasn't originally! i bet she was confused when they called!"

"I need your help to stop her"

"WHY WOULD I HELP YOU, YA LITTLE RAT!" i yelled.

"It's earth, or your best friend… i care about her, but earth is more important"

"You just want to save earth so people will believe you and so you can become famous! you don't care about half the people here do you?! they all treat you like crap! so it has to be to get famous" i growled.

"You wouldn't get it" he said as he stood up and started to walk away. I growled and tackled him.

"No you don't get it! she LOVES you!" i slapped him across the face and he stopped.

I calmed myself and took a deep breath.

"Remember when i told you about your world being a T.V. show in our world?" he nodded.

"Violet was always on your side. she only watched the show because of you, and most likely gir. we talked about it in detention- look, my point is, it's probably just jhonen. Violet's not like that… i may barely know her, but i do know she's not like that." i said quietly. Dib looked at me sadly, then roughly shoved me to the side.

"I don't need your help anyways" he growled. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Get out"

"You can't kick me out. what if your dad finds out?" i countered. he glared at me, then sighed and walked out of the room.

I sighed and stomped out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Stupid big-headed annoying dib" i mumbled.

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" i heard dib yell from his room.

Violet P.O.V.

I Walked up into view of zim's house. I snuck past the gnomes and knocked on the door. Gir opened it and smiled. he hugged me, tears in his eyes.

"I missed you viol-et!" he screamed. i smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you too gir. Where's zim?" i asked.

Gir dropped and hit the floor then walked over to the trashcan and pointed at it.

"Thanks gir" i said as i opened the lid and climbed inside. The elevator stopped and i climbed out.

"Zim…?" i asked quietly.

Zim whirled around, his eyes widening when he saw me.

"Why are you here?" he growled. i sighed.

"Look, i'm not going to steal your mission, but i thought i'd warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yeah… uh… this won't help me look innocent, but the massive is on it's way here to blow up earth… and i need a ship to evac… i was hoping… you would loan me yours?"

"WHAT? THE MASSIVE?! HERE!? wait… evac…? You wish to leave on zim's ship and abandon him here?!" zim yelled.

"Well… the tallest… kinda told me to leave you here…" i said quietly.

"WHAT?"

"So about your ship…"

"GET OUT!"

"Wait. do you still have those schematics of the massive?"

"Yes…"

"If you won't loan me your ship… will you loan me those, and a few parts for a voot?" i asked.

"Why should i?"

"Uh…. to help out a fellow irken in need?"

"Nice try"

"Please…"

"Will you leave me alone if i give you these things?" he aske.

"yes"

Zim sighed then walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper, then over to a box of parts. he picked them up and handed both to me. i took them and smiled.

"Thanks zim" i said as i smiled and walked towards the elevator.

He blushed slightly and looked away, pretending to be angry. "Just leave zim's base already" he mumbled.

"Alright, i'm leaving- wait. where's cheyenne?"

"I kicked her out"

"You just love kicking girls out don't you? why'd you kick her out?"

"None of your business. Now leave"

"Fine" I walked into the elevator and sighed. When i arrived in the house, i set the box down and looked to Gir. he was sitting on the couch watching the angry monkey show.

"Hey gir? would you get me a bag to carry these in?" i asked politely. he squealed and ran out of the room. i smiled and waited. moments later he returned with a bag with one strap. it seemed big enough. he handed it to me then sat back down. "Thanks Gir" i said as i Emptied the box of parts. I shoved them all into the bag and zipped it up. i picked up the bag and put it on my back.

"Now all i have to do is steal tak's ship from dib" i said in irritation as i walked down the street.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I Sighed as i walked down the street, i had just left dib's place. "Might as well try to find violet… did it rain? it did… hmm…" i thought to myself as i walked. i looked at a creepy looking chihuahua and suddenly remembered pikachu. "Poor pikachu… i bet he's bored" i thought as i stuck my hands into my pockets.

"Cheyenne…?" i heard a voice call. i looked over and nearly had a heart attack. Keef was standing on my left and was blushing insanely. "How… do you know my name?" i asked.

"I saw you in school and thought you just seemed cool, so i asked around and got your name, where you live, your age, your shoe size!-" i drowned him out and nodded knowingly. "Sure, okay, that's great keef, but i was kinda doing something so i'll see you later-"

"Oh that's okay! i'll just come with you!" he said happily. i groaned and started walking as he continued talking. after about thirty minutes and a montage of me trying to ditch him many times, and failing might i add, i eventually rage quitted.

"KEEF JUST GO AWAY!" i hissed. he stared at me in shock, then smiled like an idiot. "Oh your busy aren't ya? i get it, you know i had stuff to do but i figured you would miss me if i left so-" "KEEF" "Right, leaving. bye" he waved and walked off. i sighed with relief and started walking towards dib's house. "In the end it was all a waste of time huh?" i thought aloud.

Violet P.O.V.

I walked up to the door and stared at it. "probably not best to knock" i thought to myself. i sighed and snuck over to the garage. I quietly pulled the door and it slid up. I smirked and crept inside, then pulled the door down. I used my PAK legs to lift me up into the cockpit. i sighed and sat the bag down, then opened it. "Okay… let's see… it can't be that hard can it?" i thought aloud to myself. I started typing when i heard the front door open and close. i froze in terror and waited. i listened to foot steps, then yelling. I slowly, but carefully, continued working.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I walked inside and sat on the couch. gaz sat at my right, playing her game. i rolled my eyes and picked up the remote. i changed the channel then yelped when gaz slapped me on the side of my head. "OUCH! what was that for?!" i hissed. she quickly snatched the remote and changed the channel. we then engaged in battle that lasted for about five minutes.

Violet P.O.V.

after working for over an hour on the ship, i finally finished. i grinned and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I hopped out of the cockpit and crept over to the door that led inside. i quietly crouched to my knees, then opened the door. I looked through and froze when i saw a pair of legs, standing in front of me. i looked up and smiled innocently. "Hi dib" I said quietly. he glared at me and i stood up. "What were you doing in my garage?" he asked impatiently. "Uh…." i glanced back and forth between dib and the ship, then made a run for it. I slipped into the cockpit and started up the ship. it was then that i was side-tackled by dib. i slammed into the side of the control panel and the ship crashed through the garage door. we both yelped as we were jerked around. finally, i pressed a button, and the ship leveled. i sighed with relief and turned to dib. he glared at me and i rolled my eyes. "I know how this is going to sound… but i was going to steal your ship to go to irk.." i admitted sheepishly. "WHAT?" he yelled. i winced and looked away. "I have to stop them.." i whispered. "Stop who?" he asked. "The armada… they're after earth.. i won't let them take it." i stated with courage. "Aren't you on their side?" dib asked with curiosity.

"No… i was shocked when the tallest called me… and when you… what happened next…. i thought if i…." i trailed off and looked away. Suddenly i felt a warm hand on my cheek. i looked over at dib in shock. he then pulled me into a kiss. i stared in shock, but after a moment, gave in. We stayed like that for about a minute until he pulled me into a hug, separating our kiss in the process.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I heard a loud crash noise in the garage and i hopped to my feet. i kicked the door open and rushed inside. i gasped when i saw a large gap in the ceiling/wall. tak's ship was gone. "I have a bad feeling about this…" i said quietly.

* * *

**hey guys, violet here! this is mostly drama, but i hope you enjoyed it! the real story is only just beginning! :D ANYWAYS, please review, lets know if you like our story! i know that more than 4 people have read this story! IN FACT! 827 people have read it! :D so, please review! BYE! **


	11. Chapter 11

Zim P.O.V.

"OF COURSE I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! IT'S REALLY GONE!" cheyenne yelled at me. I flinched then continued glaring. "Okay… how do you know violet was the one who took- WAIT! THATS WHY SHE ASKED FOR PARTS!" I yelled. "Parts…?" cheyenne asked. "She came here and begged for parts and schematics of the massive" I replied. "SHE'S HEADED FOR THE MASSIVE?!" she yelled. I blinked and stared at her in thought. "We have to go after her…" I said quietly. cheyenne nodded and i smiled at her.

Violet P.O.V.

"WILL YOU GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE?" I yelled. Dib snored in response and rolled over. I huffed and shifted in my seat. "Stupid dib… taking a nap at a time like this…. well… he does look kinda peaceful like that…" I thought to myself. it was only after dib opened his eyes that I realized that I had said that outloud. I blushed and looked away. "What do you plan to do when we get there?" he asked. "I don't know…" i said sadly. Dib sighed and sat up. he stared at me and I growled in embarrassment. After a few moments of awkward silence, Dib took off his jacket and held it up. I looked at it out of the corner of my eyes and after a brief moment, I tackled him and grabbed it. I snuggled the jacket and rolled around, giggling and squishing dib in the process. After about five minutes of that, I finally put the jacket on. It was a bit big on me, but I still loved it to death. I felt my eye itch and I was reminded of my contacts. I took my left contact out, then the right, then I took the beanie dib gave me off. "Won't be needing these anymore" I thought aloud. Dib stared at me in curiousity. I smiled and leaned back into my half of the seat. "This… is gonna be a long ride" I said boredly. "How far is irk anyways?" dib asked. "I'm not sure, but i know it took zim six months to get here" I said as I stretched my arms. "Six months…" dib sighed.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

"Is this all we'll need?" I asked as I stared at the massive ship in front of me. It was bigger than the cruiser, that was for sure. It was about the size of a tour bus, and looked like one on the inside. It also had two side pods made for storage. "Yep" zim smiled and his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth. I had a brief fangirl session before I climbed onto the ship. Gir sat in the ship, playing with a weird pig toy. "As long as we don't say the d-o-o-m word, he won't sing" zim said as he closed the door. He sat at the driver's seat and typed in the coordinates then joined me on the tiny couch. "This really is just like a tour bus" I thought happily. "I made it for comfort… it is a long drive…" zim said as he sat back.

SIX MONTHS LATER.

Violet P.O.V.

I moaned in pain as I shifted in my half of the chair. Dib was staring out the window. I opened my eyes and looked around. "...Woah" I mumbled as I stared at the huge ship in front of us. Surrounding it were at least fifty other, smaller, ships. A few were attached to the massive. I assumed they were loading the massive with more snacks and stuff like that. But that's not what caught my attention the most. What caught my attention most was the HUGE planet right behind it. I turned to dib. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was drooling. I smiled and typed in a few things. I glanced at the controls. "They're hailing us" I said boredly. "ANSWER IT!" dib yelled excitedly.

"I am, don't worry" I said as I clicked the accept button. The small screen on the control pad suddenly went blank.

A holograph filled the glass in front of us and the tallest stared at me. "My tallest" I saluted, earning a glare from dib. "Ah, it's only you" red sighed. "We thought you were tak!" purple added through a mouth full of food. I smiled. "Of course not my tallest. permission to dock on irk?" They both looked at me and nodded. "Why do you want to land on irk instead of on the massive?" red asked. "Uh… well, my ship needs parts" I lied. "We have parts here" purple said. "True… but uh- wait. If i'm an invader, then why don't i have a SIR unit?" I complained. "Oh yeahh… I guess we forgot" red shrugged. I frowned and rolled my eyes. "So… where should I land?" I asked boredly. "I guess you can land on the planet, we'll meet you later to discuss then when we'll invade earth." red said. I saluted and started to end the transmission. "Waaiiiittt…. who's that?" Purple interrupted. I slowly turned to dib. "Uh…. he's- ur- my slave! since I never received a SIR unit" I said accusingly. "Oh, so it must be a human… makes sense…." red said in thought. "Can we test on it?" purple yelled/asked. Dib stared at me in horror. "Well, then I wouldn't have a personal slave… and I worked hard to get this one" I said. They both stared at me. "I mean- uh… permission to keep the slave my tallest?" I saluted. purple looked a bit sad but nodded. I sighed with relief. "Alright, report to us when you're ready to inform us on earth" red said. "Yes my tallest" I sighed and ended the transmission.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small can of poop soda. I opened it and returned to the table I was sitting at. I set the can down and continued drawing a dragon I had been working on. I had already finished sketching it and now i was coloring it. I had painted it's stomach a bright gray, and the rest of the dragon would be rainbow colored. I smiled at my AMAZING work and took a sip of my soda.

"We're here!" zim yelled happily from the cockpit. I smiled and shoveled up all 160 of my drawings I made on the way here. I quickly shoved them on my bunk bed and ran to the front of the ship. "What if they hail you? what will your excuse be for leaving your mission?" I asked seriously as I sat down next to zim. "I'll tell them i'm after violet and that she's a traitor-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, THEY'LL KILL HER!" I yelled.

"Not if we get to her first" zim smiled.

"Oh.. then let's make sure we get to her first" I sighed.

We actually managed to land without being hailed or shot down, which was a huge relief. When we landed, zim parked in a small parking lot. I had no idea irk had those. I smiled and ran to the door of the ship, like a puppy waiting to be let out. I grinned and began running as soon as the door opened. At least, I thought I was running. I frowned when I realized zim was holding me back. I stopped trying and zim set me down. "What?" I half-yelled. "You're alien here. The last thing I need is you getting yourself captured" he said plainly. "Well, what should I do then? wait here?!" I whined. "Of course not. just put this on" he handed me a tiny watch. I slipped the watched on and smiled when I saw my wrist turn into the image of a black glove. "A holographic disguise?" I asked, quite impressed. "Yep, I made it on the way here" he stated matter-of-factly. I smiled and hugged him, making him blush.

I stepped off and grinned in excitement as I looked around. To others, I probably looked like a whack-job or something, but I didn't care. I was on a planet full of aliens! I ran down the street in excitement. This would be fun.

Zim P.O.V.

I stepped off the ship and watched cheyenne rush down the street. I sighed and told Gir to go follow her. Now, off to find violet and the dib. I looked to my left and blinked in surprise, there to my left, sat tak's- or violet's ship. it was empty, but it sure was a start. And with my AMAZING skills, I should be able to find them in no time. I smiled and walked down the street in the opposite direction of cheyenne.

Violet P.O.V.

Dib and I had been exploring for a few hours, and we both seemed bored. Dib was asked multiple questions about where he came from and what it was like being a slave, and why his head was so big. I sat on a small bench. The entire planet reminded me of a big city like new york, only, it never ended. You'd be surprised by how fast that can get old. Dib sighed. "When can we put your plan in action?" he whined. "Now" I replied. I stood up and walked in the direction of our ship. dib followed after a loud sigh.

When we arrived, I couldn't help but notice the huge tour bus looking ship on our right.

"Violet?" I heard a familiar voice question. I whipped around and stared at an irken with purple eyes and long, curled antennae, and a red uniform. The irken twisted something on it's- her i now assumed by the curled antennae- wrist and it's figure twitched, then disappeared revealing a smiling cheyenne. "Chey? what are you doing here?!" I questioned. "Zim dragged me here to look for you" she half-lied.

"Awesome! then you can help! the armada wants earth so i'm here to steal the massive so I can blow it up" I said excitedly as i tugged on cheyenne's arm.

"Wait what?" cheyenne asked in shock. I nodded.

"We have to protect earth, and i have to prove to dib that i'm on his side" I whispered. she nodded and we both turned to dib. he was staring at the wall.

"Even the wall is high-tech" he gasped. I giggled and nodded.

"Hey dib, me and chey have business to attend to, can you do me a huge favor and stay here?" I asked.

"He can stay in our ship" cheyenne said as she pointed at the tour bus looking ship. I nodded and pushed dib in the ship's direction.

"Yes, stay in their ship" I said as I pushed him into the ship. before he could reply, I had shut the door and cheyenne locked it with some irken-looking key. Chey twisted a watch on her wrist, turning her back into her irken form and we high fived and hopped into my ship.

ONE HOUR LATER.

Dib P.O.V.

I sat on the bench and sighed in frustration. They had left me in some weird ship all alone and there was nothing I could do. I laid my head on the table in front of me and sighed. Suddenly, the door swung open and zim walked in. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me. For a few moments we just sat there, staring at each other in confusion. After a few moments, zim's eyes widened in horror, while I just sat there plainly.

"YOOUUUHHHHH!" he hissed. I stared at him blankly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he screamed.

"Violet and cheyenne locked me in here" I replied boredly.

"Where did they go?" he said as he snapped out of his loud trance and into his curious one.

"Dunno"

This ticked him off.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?"

"They never told me"

"WHA- ARGGHHH! stupid hyyooommannn!"

With that he marched off to the front of the ship. I rolled my eyes and sat back. Suddenly, the ship jerked up, knocking me on the ground in the process. I yelled "HEY!" but was ignored.

I climbed to my feet lazily and looked out the window. In the distance was Irk. IN THE DISTANCE? we were in space again. I frowned and turned to the driver's area.

"Zimm…" I growled.

Violet P.O.V.

"Okay so remember the episode about dib's 'life' where he fights the armada and stuff?" I asked.

"Dib's wonderful life of doom, and yeah I remember" cheyenne replied.

"Well in the episode he said something about the storage pods holding snacks and it being the massive's weakness. I was thinking about blowing those up, but then I realized that they'd just rebuild it, so I plan on just blowing up the massive" I explained.

"Okay, so do you have a bomb?" she asked.

"Uhhhhhh….. no. I was just hoping that the thing would have a self destruct button" I shrugged.

"Ughhhh" cheyenne face-palmed as we drove towards the massive. Towards our doom.

* * *

**hey guys, Violet here :D sorry for such a short chapter, but due to my lack of wifi, i've had trouble writing. anyways, hope you enjoyed! R&R let us know if ya like it :D Until next time! BYE! **


End file.
